


Moral Of The Story

by Felmier, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felmier/pseuds/Felmier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: No fim das contas, eu aceitei que a distância é o melhor para mim. Finalmente, eu percebi  que apesar de ter sido sempre um caçador, naquele momento, eu fui apenas sua presa. Infelizmente, esta foi a moral da história: os opostos nunca se atraem na realidade.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Moral Of The Story

**Author's Note:**

> Com muita rancor (ainda) guardado no coração devido à uns problemas ai, finalmente consegui postar a fic da tag da Félix, aproveitei também para usar do tema "opostos" Do meu xodó @Aniverse lá no Spirit Fanfics
> 
> Espero que gostem e interpretem como quiserem.

Acho que eu nunca te conheci de verdade. Uma pena, pois sempre acreditei encarar a verdadeira face da soberania presente em teu corpo e alma, por trás do dourado de tua coroa e do púrpura de teu olhar. 

Por Deus! Eu realmente esforcei-me para te amar como achei que merecias, tanto que vendi minha cortesia para tua elegância majestosa e teu charme. Por fim, com um simples estalar de dedos, eu estava imerso em um mar de arrogância e tolice.

A dura realidade é que fui o verdadeiro tolo deste poema. Ao lembrar-me disto, é óbvio o quanto forcei-me a abrir os olhos em relação a ti, os mesmos olhos que uma vez foram cegados por vossa vaidade e beleza, estampadas até mesmo em seu próprio nome. 

Certa vez, um amigo me questionou o porquê de eu ter me apaixonado por você. Infelizmente, tive que responder, com muito pesar, que os jovens tendem a se apaixonar pelas pessoas erradas. 

Todos somos imperfeitos e cometemos erros. Está tudo bem. O problema é que isso tornou-se um costume teu. Eras sensato quando dizias que eu possuía um péssimo gosto, principalmente quando eu afirmava que havia me apaixonado por você com lágrimas no rosto. 

No fim das contas, eu aceitei que a distância é o melhor para mim. Finalmente, eu percebi que apesar de ter sido sempre um caçador, naquele momento, eu fui apenas sua presa. Infelizmente, esta foi a moral da história: os opostos nunca se atraem na realidade. 

**Author's Note:**

> HORA DOS AGRADECIMENTOS! 
> 
> Muito, muito obrigada pelo trabalho de capa que saiu mais do que perfeito e superou minhas espectativas @nxxdlex. Sério, ficou perfeito e você é um amor de pessoa, estou imensamente grata. 
> 
> Também não podemos esquecer da betagem maravilhosa que tornou esse texto muito mais fluído e gostoso de ler, feita pela @La_Fleur . Você também é docinho de gente e amei muito a betagem <3
> 
> E TEM OS HELPERS TAMBÉM! Que me ajudaram a escolher a capa e foram um amorecos comigo <333 muito obrigada meus xuxus @_Sayurii , @AirLariGirl_S2 & @Shashycs.


End file.
